Texto
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Sólo era necesaria una respuesta para terminar con esa calamidad.


No comprendió con exactitud lo que le había atraído de ése chico, sinceramente no había pensamiento alguno con la lógica suficiente que saciara su hambre de conocimiento, de dar un porqué al por qué planteado en su mente. Todos los días lo veía sentado en la fuente, leyendo un libro, desconocía cuál, seguro era una novela policiaca de las que escuchó hablar de sus labios.

Esos preciosos labios...

Lo que daría por arrancarlos de su rostro angelical.

Llegó como cualquier otro día de escuela a su hogar, no había nadie que esperara por ella, era obvio, su madre se emprendió en una búsqueda de "negocios", aunque Ayano no era idiota, sabía que se trataba de un fantasma del pasado, algo que debió terminar hace mucho... mucho tiempo.

Sabía que, al entrar en esa puerta no habría otra cosa mas que oscuridad, nada ni nadie le daría la bienvenida, una comida caliente, pláticas en el comedor o, la narración de anécdotas del día a día con un plato de fideos o carne en la mesa.

Aishi tenía un pequeño teléfono móvil, en su agenda sólo había un número: El de Taro Yamada.

Su Senpai.

El motivo de que siguiera viva.

El color en su paisaje gris.

El latido de su corazón.

Nunca se atrevió a mandarle un mensaje, de hecho pensaba en lo que le iba a escribir, algunas veces tenía la manía de, meterse al borrador de texto, escribir cientos de palabras y, justo cuando iba a enviar su confesión, terminaba por atrasar la página y que el borrador quedara otra vez en blanco.

Se sentía estúpida.

Hasta que esa noche maldita tuvo que haber llegado.

Eran las 3:00 am, Ayano vagaba por la web profunda buscando materiales para crear potentes estupefacientes o, drogas para inculpar a ciertos individuos que estropeaban el camino al corazón de su amado.

Sin tener conocimiento previo, Aishi se dirigió al borrador de texto de mensaje en el contacto de Taro, escribió lo que nunca creyó posible.

"Hola"

Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Arrojó su móvil entre las cobijas y, hundió su cara contra las almohadas luego de recobrar el conocimiento, de saber qué había hecho. Miró otra vez el pequeño aparato pasados unos minutos.

No había señal de haber sido entregado, sólo se marcaba una palomita, se necesitaban dos de color azul para que la confirmación de lectura se diera. Ayano no sabía qué decirle, era un reto hablarle en persona, lo iría a ser más si era por otro medio como lo era en línea. Enredó sus dedos con su cabello e imaginaba los posibles escenarios. Tenía que buscar una forma de hacerle seguir la conversación, no tornarla en algo rara o efímera.

Eran las 3:04 am, la Yandere sentía que había pasado una eternidad, siguió recargando la página esperando a ver si el mensaje había sido entregado, cosa que aún seguía sin ser así.

No entendía por qué su cabeza dolía, tampoco de por qué su corazón latía con rapidez y, se preocupaba por un mensaje que quizás no llegaría...

Tampoco de su respiración agitada, como si fuese a morir por falta de aire.

Aún así tenía la necesidad de mirar constantemente.

Sus ojos pesaban, necesitaba tomar un descanso, no había dormido nada en mucho tiempo, al mirar al reloj, ya no eran las 3:04 am, eran las 5:17 am.

El tiempo pasó volando de un momento a otro.

Se recostó en su cama, cubrió su cuerpo con las cobijas y hundió la cabeza contra la almohada, dejó en modo suspendido su móvil y, luego de meditarlo, se preparó a dormir.

Sí, esperaría por él.

Su mensaje.

Saber que sus bien estructurados dedos tocaron la pantalla táctil para enviar sus palabras en línea.

Durmió con ese bello pensamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonrió al ver que su senpai había visto ese "Hola", moría de ganas al ver lo que el letrero de "Escribiendo" desvelaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Bueno, luego de un hiatus temporal, im back!**

 **Y bien... esto en parte tiene que ver con cierta situación que he pasado acerca de una respuesta... y que no siempre habrá una.**

 **Víctor, en el lugar en que te encuentres, espero podamos volver a contactar, extraño los buenos días de tus mensajes, la voz que emanaban los audios y, especialmente tus palabras, aquellas que me motivaban a pasar horas en cierto modo "A tu lado", tu ausencia devoró mi sueño, si en dado caso algo fatídico te sucedió y, no me di cuenta de ello, quiero decir que lo lamento mucho al no poder estar para ti, lamento mucho el no poder decir nada o hacer nada cuando tuve la oportunidad, por mi inutilidad, por mi estupidez.**

 **Aunque claro... puede haber otra razón del por qué no existe más un buenos días desde hace varios días, tampoco del por qué no hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, seguro el móvil se te quebró, el saldo se agotó o... hay algo más allá que es la razón de mis pensamientos siendo perturbados.**

 **Ni los correos, ni los mensajes, ni nada ha resultado.**

 **Sólo espero...**

 **Espero...**

 **Espero...**

 **Y espero...**


End file.
